Lost Stars
by BellaRose55
Summary: Sequel to Turning Tables, all readers welcome! The second trimester. That is supposed to be the safe zone. The mark where miscarriage is low... Rachel and Finn are happily married and raising Lily and Liam. They are expanding their family, but one obstacle after another is thrown their way, bringing up memories from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anxiety pulsed through Rachel's veins, as she glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. Her hands trembled slightly as she tapped her fingers against the counter. She inhaled deeply, taking in the rich aroma of tomato sauce- her husband's favorite meal.

The knob on the front door rattled before it opened with a click. Finn stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him. He opened the closet and hung up his jacket. "It smells delicious in here."

A white, black, and grey Border collie mix scampered into the living room to greet Finn. Finn kneeled down to scruff the dog's fur. "Hey Faith."

"Rachel?" Finn called out, starting for the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." Rachel called back.

Finn strolled into the kitchen, a smile stretching upon his lips as his eyes landed on his wife. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi." She returned the smile as she placed a bowl of spaghetti on the kitchen table.

Finn pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her hips and leaning down to lean his lips upon hers. "Did you make spaghetti?"

"I did." She nodded. "It's ready."

"Where are the kids?" Finn asked, noticing only two place settings on the table.

"Lily is with Joey and Liam is at Andrew's with a bunch of the guys. Apparently some new video game came out today."

Finn nodded. "That's right. He told me last night they were going after school to wait on line for it."

Rachel grabbed an envelope off the kitchen counter and handed it to her husband. "This is for you."

Finn burrowed his eyebrows as he examined the envelope in his hands. "Did I forget some kind of occasion?"

"No." Rachel giggled. "Just open it."

Finn tore open the envelope to fine a homemade card with Rachel's neat writing on the front: _To my amazing husband._ Finn opened the card to find a picture of a baby sonogram glued to the inside. Finn froze as his mind struggled to process the card. He peeled his eyes away from the picture to read the words beneath it. _I'm pregnant!_

"Y-you're pregnant?" He asked, trying to conceal his excitement. He couldn't get excited. Not yet; it was too soon. He and Rachel had been trying for a baby for five years. They tried multiple forms of infertility treatment, which had gotten them pregnant four times, but each time Rachel miscarried within the first nine weeks.

"I'm pregnant and I'm passed my first trimester." Rachel pulled off her apron to reveal the small bump prominent in her fitted shirt.

A wide grin found Finn's lips. This made sense; Rachel had been wearing baggier clothes, hadn't been changing in front of Finn for a few weeks, and had a slight glow to her face. "You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." Rachel laughed. "Fourteen weeks today."

Finn filled the gap between them, pulling Rachel into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around before bringing her down for a kiss. "We're having a baby!"

"We're having a baby." Rachel repeated with a smile.

Finn kneeled down and pressed his hands to Rachel's small bump. He pressed a gentle kiss to her shirt. "Hi baby, you better be good for Mommy and stay strong and healthy in there."

Rachel felt her heart swell. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

Finn nodded, taking a seat across from Rachel. "Do the kids know?"

Rachel shook her head, giving Finn a scoop of spaghetti. "No, you are the first to know besides my doctor."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Finn asked, putting a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. He knew she must have been a nervous-wreck since she found out.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't even excited. The first thing I thought was how long till I miscarry. Every day I just kept waiting to feel a sharp pain and find blood. When I got to the eight week I was so scared and I made the first doctor appointment. She said everything looked good, but I wasn't convinced since we've heard that before. I went back on week twelve and that's when I got this. She said everything looks good again and that I'm reaching the end of the first trimester which is when miscarriage usually happens. Once you hit week thirteen it's called the safe zone. I just…I couldn't put you through another miscarriage again; another getting excited and planning a baby and then losing it. But I'm fourteen weeks today and we've never gotten this far. I'm still nervous and waiting for something to happen, but I really think we're going to have this baby."

Finn reached across the table to take Rachel's hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and offered her a loving smile. "We're going to have this baby."

"When should we tell the kids?"

"Tonight?" Finn suggested.

"Liam said he would be home by nine. Lily…" Rachel was interjected by the sound of the front door slamming shut. "Liam? Lily?"

"It's me." Lily shouted from the front door, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

Rachel exchanged worried glances with her husband. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Lily replied unconvincingly.

Rachel stood, quickly grabbing her apron and wrapping it around her as she walked into the living room. Lily paused in her tracks, staring at her mother. Her brown eyes were red and blotchy, her cheeks dampened with tears. Her lower lips trembled slightly.

Rachel walked to her daughter and embraced her into a hug. Lily leaned into her mother's shoulder, erupting into sobs. "What happened?"

"I had a fight with Joey." She choked out.

Rachel gently stroked her daughter's long, dark curls. "Did you guys break up?"

"I don't think so, but we're not exactly talking."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Rachel asked softly. Lily and Joey had been fighting a lot the past few months, but Lily had never come home this upset.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Lily sniffled.

Rachel pursed her lips, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Lily was normally so open with Rachel, but she had become closed off when it came to Joey. "You know I'm always here to talk no matter what it is. Even if you're in trouble, I will help you and I will never judge you. I will love you no matter what happens. You know that."

"I know. I just…I don't want to talk right now."

Rachel nodded. She didn't want to push her daughter.

Finn walked into the living room, worry forming in his stomach when he saw his daughter crying in Rachel's arms. "Hey, what happened?"

"Fight with Joey." Rachel said, sending her husband concerned eyes. She was beginning to think Joey was bad for Lily.

"Do you want me to go beat him up?" Finn offered half-heartedly.

Lily lifted her head from her mother's shoulder. A small smile appeared on her lips, but it faded as quickly as it came. "No. I'm just going to go upstairs and do some homework."

Rachel pressed a kiss to Lily's forehead. "Okay, if you feel like talking come find me. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered before starting for the stairs. She turned to Finn once she heard the door close upstairs. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"Let's try tomorrow." Rachel agreed. "Let's hold off from telling anyone else until we tell the kids."

"Okay." He agreed. "Should we be worried about Lily?"

"I just wish she would talk to me." Rachel said, walking back to the kitchen with Finn behind her.

"Hopefully this new one is a boy." Finn joked.

Rachel giggled, moving her hand to her bump. She didn't care what the gender of the baby was, just as long as it was healthy.

 _Thanks for reading! I've finally posted Chapter 1! It took me a little while to get it started (I hate writer's block) but I have finally got the story going. This isn't my favorite chapter, but there are plenty more to come. This takes place fifteen years after Turning Tables. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel reached for a bottle of antacids from the medicine cabinet about the kitchen sink. She poured out a pill before swallowing it with the glass of water sitting on the counter. Finn put his hand on her waist and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been getting a lot of heartburn."

"Make sure you drink a lot of water." Finn reminded, pointing to her glass of water.

"Believe me, I am doing everything I am supposed to and more." Rachel said. She was going to do everything in her power to keep this baby strong. "Liam's on the couch watching TV. Let's just call Lily down and we'll tell them."

Finn nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards the living room. "Mom and I want to talk to you and Lily."

Liam paused the TV as he looked at his parents. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. We just have something to tell you guys."

"I'm not getting Lily. I'm tired of getting my head bitten off every time I talk to her."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at her son. "Liam."

"Hey Lily, come downstairs please!" Finn shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"She's probably on the phone fighting with Joey."

"That is why she gets mad at you because she knows you don't like him." Rachel said.

"Because he's an asshole."

"Liam." Rachel warned.

"I'm sorry, but he is and I know she can do much better than him." He said just before Lily began walking down the steps.

"Just drop this for now." Rachel said.

Lily walked towards the couch, taking a seat next to her brother. "What's up?"

Rachel smiled as she glanced at Finn. She looked back at her children. "I'm pregnant!"

"That's great." Lily said, although her words didn't match her tone. She didn't want to get excited for a baby when this had happened several other times, only for her mother to miscarry.

"I'm passed week nine. I just started my second trimester yesterday. I'm in the safe zone. The baby is healthy." Rachel explained, handing the picture of the sonogram to her daughter.

A smile found Lily's lips as she examined the picture of her future brother or sister. She handed the picture to her brother before standing and throwing her arms around her mother. "This is so exciting!"

"That's awesome." Liam smiled. He stood, joining the hug with his mother and sister. "Do we know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No, sixteen weeks is the earliest to find that out." Rachel said.

"Hopefully it's a boy. I don't know if I can deal with another sister." He smirked jokingly.

Lily's smile dropped, sending a glare to her brother. "Because you're so much easier to deal with."

"Hey, he was just kidding, Lily." Rachel said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Does anyone else know?" Liam asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Just you two. We're going to see if we can get your grandparents and aunts and uncles over for dinner next week to tell them."

"But for now, the four of us should go out to dinner to celebrate." Finn suggested. He noticed his daughter's face falter. "Do you have plans, Lily?"

"Uh…I was just supposed to hang out with Joey."

Liam rolled his eyes, only to be slightly nudged by his mother. "You're welcome to invite him, sweetheart."

Lily nodded at her mother. "I'll go call him."

Lily climbed the stairs, tugging on the sleeves of her sweater. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She chewed on her bottom lip and she clicked on Joey's number in her phone. She paced the room as she listened to the line ring. She took a breath when she heard his voice.

"Hey Joey. So change of plans. My mom just told us she's pregnant. She's in the safe zone too so it's pretty excited. We're going to go out to celebrate and my parents said you're more than welcome to come." Lily explained. She winced when she heard his angry sigh, followed by his harsh, angry words. They had plans for dinner and a movie tonight and Joey hated when Lily changed their plans.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the phone as she felt tears sting her eyes. She collapsed onto the bed when she heard the beep of the ended call. She clenched her jaw and flung her phone across the room. It crashed into her shelf with a bang before dropping to the carpet. She was furious that he had to ruin her happiness; her celebration with her family.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her dampened cheeks. She stood from the bed and grabbed her phone, which was surprisingly okay. She wasn't going to let him ruin her night. She was going out with her family without feeling guilty and she was having a good night.

She quickly fixed her makeup and grabbed a jacked. She returned downstairs to where they family remained in the living room.

Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Does Joey need us to pick him up?"

Lily shook her head hesitantly. "Uh no, he's actually not coming. He's not feeling too great so he was going to cancel anyway."

Rachel sense there was something off about her daughter's words, but she didn't push her. She made note to talk to Lily later tonight.

Finn grabbed the keys from the side table and threw his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Alright, let's go celebrate!"

 _I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! This semester was so crazy and I had no time to even think about my stories. The semester ends in a week which means I'll have plenty of time to write. I'm hoping to update the prequel by next weekend. Thanks for being so patient! Also, nothing too exciting has happened yet in this sequel, but right now I'm building up story lines. I assure you there is plenty of drama to come!_

 _Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she swung around from her spot by her locker. Her brother's best friend, Andrew, quickly retracted his hand as he stared at the brunette. She let out a breath of relief. "Andrew."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, burrowing his eyebrows as he gazed into her chestnut colored eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold despair; the normal spark in her eyes had been missing for weeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just in my own world." She laughed, almost too forcefully. "Did you need something?"

"I…"

"Hey babe." A deep voice interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

Lily smiled at her boyfriend, but it failed to meet her eyes. "Hey."

Joey leaned down to kiss her lips. Lily pulled away quickly, looking back at Andrew, who stood there awkwardly. Joey's eyes met his and he feigned surprise. "Oh hey, Andrew. I didn't see you there."

Andrew refrained from rolling his eyes. "Hi Joey."

"What were you saying?" Lily asked.

"Oh uh…Liam just wanted me to let you know he's staying five minutes after school with a teacher, but to wait for him. I'm coming home with you guys too. My car is in the shop." Andrew said, taking note in the way Lily had tensed around Joey's presence.

"Okay, sounds good." She smiled softly, pushing her long curls behind her ear.

"I'll see you later." Andrew said. He could feel Joey's eyes watching him in disgust.

"Why is he always hanging around you?" Joey asked after Andrew walked away.

"He's my brother's best friend. I've known him since elementary school." Lily explained.

"Do you flirt with all of your brother's friends?" Joey asked harshly.

"I wasn't flirting with him." Lily said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Could have fooled me." Joey retorted. He bumped his shoulder into hers roughly as he walked away.

"Joey!" Lily called out in frustration, but he continued down the hall, disappearing into the crowd. She shut her locker hard.

"You two are fighting again?" A short blonde asked as she approached Lily.

Lily turned to her best friend with an annoyed expression. "He's just in a bad mood."

"He's _always_ in a bad mood."

"I don't need another lecture, Katie. I get enough from my brother. I get it, you don't like him." Lily snapped, starting down the hall towards her first class.

Katie picked up her speed to catch up to her friend. "Jeez, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just think you deserve better than him."

"Go have this conversation with Liam. I'm sure you guys would have a lot of fun talking about how much you hate my boyfriend." Lily suggested. "While you're at it, you can tell him how grateful I am to have both of you guys supporting me."

"Lily…" Katie groaned as she watched her friend take off.

Andrew frowned slightly as he approached his friend's car. Lily was leaning against the silver BMW gazing in the distance. She appeared to be in her own world, looking slightly distressed. He waved at her, snapping her back to reality. "Hey."

"Hey." Lily whispered with a small smile. "I left my key at home so we have to wait for Liam."

"That's okay." Andrew chuckled lightly. "Are you okay? You seem kind of upset lately."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now. I have three papers due next week, auditions for the musical, and I'm trying to plan the decades dance." Lily explained.

"Well if anyone can do all those things it's you." Andrew flashed a smile towards her as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

Rachel felt her breath get caught in her throat. Her stomach churched and her heart raced. The room suddenly felt fifty degrees hotter. Her hand trembled as it held the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper over and over, hoping that the words would change.

 _We would like to inform you that Jesse. St. James has received parole and will be released at this time._

This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to have more time. Would he stay in Ohio? Or would he come find her and her family in New York. Countless thoughts raced through her mind.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the front door open. She quickly folded the paper back up and slipped it into the envelope. The kitchen chair screeched against the tile floor as Rachel pushed it back to stand up. Footsteps and chatter approached the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Liam greeted with a smile.

"Hey Rachel." Andrew smiled with a small wave.

"Hey guys, how was school?" She asked. She needed to push that letter out of her mind right now. So that's what she did. She pretended for the rest of the night that she was fine; that she was terrified out of her mind. She ignored it until she had time alone with her husband.

Rachel closed the bedroom door behind her and approached Finn, who was changing into his pajamas. "Can I talk to you?"

Finn burrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his wife. He searched her face for any sign of what she was about to say. She seemed tense and almost afraid. Was something wrong with the baby? "What's up? Is everything okay?"

She held up a piece of paper.

Finn hesitantly took the paper and his eyes quickly scanned the words. He read the words several times to make sure they were real. A mix of emotions hit him like an ocean wave. He was furious. Jesse deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to Rachel. He was nervous. He didn't know what this meant. Was Jesse going to seek revenge and come after his family? Most of all he was worried though; worried about Rachel. He knew there must be a million things going through her mind and this was the last thing she needed right now with a pregnancy that finally seemed to be successful.

"This has to be a mistake." Finn shook his head as he glanced at the words once more.

"It's not. I called the prison." Rachel spoke lowly and Finn could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"You're supposed to be contacted when he is up for parole. You're supposed to be notified because you have a right to attend it."

"They apparently have record of sending me a letter three weeks ago, but I never received it." Her eyes were watering now and her lower lip slightly trembled. "He's not allowed to come within twenty feet of me."

"There has to be something we can do." Finn said.

"There isn't." She choked out as the tears finally erupted from her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks. "What if he comes back? What if he hurts the kids?"

Finn gathered her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to contact the lawyer tomorrow and find out more information about our rights. He has to have some type of strict supervision requirements. It's not like he committed a small crime. Maybe he learned his lesson though. Maybe he'll just stay in Ohio and try to live a normal life and avoid going back to prison. Especially that Jason isn't there to lead him."

Rachel flinched at the mention of Jason's name. She shook her head against Finn's chest. "He didn't change. He's fooling them. He's an actor for god's sake. He's pretending to have changed."

Finn pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his wife's head. "We'll get through this. We always do."

 _Please don't hate me for the lack of update; I'm trying really. Winter breaks was busier than I expected and of course the semester begins on Wednesday_ _. I did make progress though and I am going to try my hardest to update more especially before the semester gets busy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drama is starting to ensue. Thank you for your patience!_

 _Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liam kept his eyes glued to the television screen as the front door clicked open. He concluded it was his sister, since his parents were upstairs and Lily had been out. "Hey, did you hear about the English assignment Peters is making us do?"

Lily closed the door behind her, quickly wiping at her dampened cheeks. She wasn't expecting her brother to be sitting on the couch. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh yeah."

Liam could hear the sadness in his sister's husky voice and something that sounded like fear. He turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of his sister. Her left eye was swollen and painted with hues of blue and purple. There was a bloody wound visible beneath her hairline on her forehead. Her lip was split with dried blood caked on the skin above it. There was a deep gash running from her collarbone and disappearing into her shirt. She was cradling her wrist and bearing all her weight to her left foot.

Liam snapped himself out of his shock and stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine." She whispered.

"You are not fine." Liam said with concern. "Did someone do this to you?"

"N-no. I…just fell."

"Did Joey do this to you?" Liam felt fury ignite within him at the thought of his sister being hit. He noticed the way she flinched at the mention of her boyfriend's name, and her silence was all he needed as a confirmation. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

Lily felt more tears trickle down her cheeks. "Stop."

"Mom!" Liam shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"No, stop." Lily begged. "Don't tell them."

"Lily, you need to go to the hospital. And the police."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked as she started down the stairs. She froze when she reached the bottom and met eyes with her daughter. Her heart stopped. It felt as though every muscle in her body was paralyzed. Her stomach lurched. "W-what happened?"

"I'm fine, I…" Lily began.

"Joey beat her up." Liam interjected, clenching his fists.

Rachel thought she was going to vomit, but she swallowed down the rising bile. She needed to push her emotions aside for her daughter. "Lily, did Joey do this to you?"

Lily remained silent, but Rachel knew the answer anyway. "Finn, come down here!"

Lily flinched at the sounds of her mother's shout. Black spots danced in her vision as the room began to spin. She grabbed onto the wall for support. Liam jumped towards her to hold her up. "Are you okay?"

Rachel moved forward as well, her heart breaking for her daughter. "Lily, do you feel like you're going to pass out?"

"I…I just got a little dizzy." She whispered.

"What's up?" Finn asked as he approached the downstairs. He paused on the last step when he saw Liam holding up a beaten up Lily and Rachel standing there with a mix of concern, fear, and sadness washed over her face. "What's going on?"

"Joey." Rachel said quietly. "We need to get her to the hospital."

"Joey did this?" Finn seethed through gritted teeth.

Lily tensed in Liam's arms, sensing her father's anger. Liam felt the same way as Finn, but he knew they needed to push it away for now for Lily. "Dad, you're scaring her."

"Should we call 911?" Finn asked Rachel.

"N-no." Lily shook her head as she erupted into a fit of coughs. Blood dribbled from her mouth down her chin.

Rachel's stomach dropped and she grabbed onto her husband's arms to brace herself. She knew coughing up blood was a bad sign. "Call 911."

Rachel paced the hospital waiting room, running a hand through her hair. Her stomach was in knots. She needed to see her daughter. She needed to know she was okay.

"Rachel, why don't you take a seat for a few minutes?" Finn asked from his seat next to his son. He felt sick too; sick at the fact that his baby girl life was on the line at the hands of someone else. He understood Rachel's pacing, but he knew the stress couldn't be good for the baby.

"I can't!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Finn knew the anger wasn't directed at him. "She'll be okay. She's strong."

"She shouldn't have to be!" Rachel spoke through gritted teeth as tears welled in her eyes. "This shouldn't be happening! She shouldn't be in the hospital! She shouldn't be hurt!"

Liam felt his own eyes water at the sight of his mother's tears.

Finn stood and gathered Rachel in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, letting the sobs escape her lips. He knew this was affecting Rachel more than she was showing because of her past. He too hated sitting in the emergency waiting room; it brought back too many memories of Rachel's attack. Especially with the recent news of Jesse's release.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" A tall brunette wearing a pair of blue scrubs asked as she stood entered the waiting room.

Rachel quickly pulled out of Finn's arms to face the doctor. "Is she okay?"

Finn intertwined his fingers with Rachel's and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Lily is going to recover with some time and therapy. She just came out of surgery for some internal bleeding as well as pneumothorax."

"What's that?" Finn asked nervously.

"She fractured three ribs. One of them punctured her lung, which caused it to collapse. It was severe, which is what caused the coughing up blood. It's a good thing you got her here when you did. She had limited time. She also fractured her distal radius-her wrist- in two different places. She tore a tendon and meniscus in her knee and sprained her ankle. She also has a minor concussion. She needed ten stitches on the laceration on her forehead as well as eight to the laceration on her arm, which we also removed a large piece of glass from. She had some smaller pieces of glass in other lacerations on her chest and arms. She also has many contusions and is probably very sore."

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. She felt relieved that her daughter was going to be okay, but she felt sick that another human being-the boy who was supposed to love her- had put her through this pain.

"You said this was believed to been done by her boyfriend?" The doctor asked.

Rachel blinked back tears as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Have you been aware of any other incidents?"

"No." Finn whispered.

"She has scarring that is at least weeks old and her scaphoid, which is in her wrist, was previously broken and did not heal correctly. I would estimate it to have broken at least two months ago."

Rachel felt her stomach churn. Two months; her daughter was being abused for more than two months and she had no idea. She had let Joey into her house, invited him to dinner, treated him as though he was part of the family, and he was physically harming her daughter.

"Would you like us to file an assault report?" The doctor asked.

Finn nodded his head. "Yes please."

"Did…did you do a r-rape kit?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"We never received consent from Lily while she was conscious so we did an external one. When she wakes up if she consents, then we will proceed to examine her internally. Nothing has been sent to the labs yet because we are waiting to see if we need to do an internal exam."

Rachel darted to the garbage can across the room and emptied the contents of her stomach into the garbage. The thought of her daughter being hurt in that way made her physically sick. She felt Finn gather her hair back and rub her back gently as she heaved into the trash can again.

"Mrs. Hudson, are you okay?" Dr. Sawyer asked with concern.

Rachel slowly straightened up, taking a deep breath. She nodded. "I'm fine. Will she be awake soon? Can we see her?"

"She should be awake within the next half hour. I can take you to her room."

Rachel nodded, latching onto Finn's hand. She looked back at her son. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll wait here for now. You can come get me when she wakes up if she wants me." Liam told his mother. He wasn't sure Lily would want him there.

Rachel and Finn followed Dr. Sawyer down the hall towards Lily's room. Rachel choked out a sob when she saw her daughter lying in the hospital bed with multiple wires and machines connected to her. The bruising on her eye had grown into a deeper shade.

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand gently and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong for his wife. He had seen the image too many times with Rachel and it felt like a stab to the hurt to see Lily in this position. How did he fail again at protecting the ones he loved?

Rachel pulled the chair in the room closer to Lily's bed. She sat down and gently took her daughter's hand in hers. She cringed at the blues and purples in the shape of fingers surrounding her daughter's wrist. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter. "You're going to be okay, baby. We're going to get you through this."

 _Did you see that one coming? Joey is worse than just a crappy boyfriend. We'll find out more next chapter! I'm hoping to update by the end of February, but no promises. I will try my hardest though! Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light above the bed she was lying in. Her head pounded and her entire body ached. It took her a moment to realize she was in the hospital. Then suddenly, all the memories flooded back to her. She glanced at the hand that was holding hers and found her mother sitting in the chair beside the bed and her father in a chair next to her. "Mommy."

Rachel's hand snapped towards the husky voice. She smiled softly. "You're awake. Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need me to get a nurse or doctor?"

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I don't need a nurse or doctor." She whispered.

"Lily, what happened?" Rachel asked gently.

Lily glanced away hesitantly and remained silent.

"Hey, you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore and I don't care what he told you he would do if you said anything, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let him anywhere near you." Finn said. "You can talk to us."

"I…he…he saw that Andrew texted me and…it spiraled from there and I threatened to leave and he just…he got so mad." Lily explained as tears welled in her eyes.

"How long has he been hurting you?" Rachel asked.

"Four months I guess."

"Four months?" Rachel repeated with wide eyes.

"He was really sweet at first and about two months in was when he first hit me. He swore it was an accident and he cried he was so guilty, but then it happened again two weeks later and kind of progressed from that. It was only every week or so and only a slap or grab, but it just kept getting worse. I tried to break up with him when I realized what he was doing was wrong but he got so angry and threatened me and told me he only did it because he loved me so much and whenever I tried to leave him after that things just got worse." Suddenly tears erupted from her eyes.

Rachel felt like somebody was stabbing her heart every time she saw her children cry. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I will do whatever it takes for him to stay far away from you for the rest of your life. What did he do to you tonight?"

"Do I have to talk about this?" Lily asked. She didn't want to think about what happened. She just wanted to forget.

"They did the external parts of a rape kit…is there reason to do an internal one? Did he hurt you in that way?" Rachel asked hesitantly. It was taking everything in her to hold her tears back right now.

Lily glanced at her father uncomfortably before looking back at her mother and then down to her hands. "No…I mean he tried to, but no."

Rachel let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Tried to?" Finn questioned, holding back his anger.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about this. He didn't rape me, okay?" Lily's tone was harsher than she intended and she instantly felt guilty for snapping at her parents. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Rachel said softly as she gently stroked her daughter's hand. "You don't have to talk about it right now, but you have to eventually. I understand wanting to forget and feeling scared and ashamed and not wanting to talk about it, but believe me it's much worse to keep it bottled inside."

Lily's lower lip trembled as she looked at her mother. A sob escaped her lips and then it was if the dam had broken; tears gushed down her cheeks. Her entire body shook as she cried.

Rachel stood and slid herself onto the bed beside her daughter. She gathered her into her arms, careful not to hurt her. Lily buried her head in her mother's shoulder, soaking her sweater with her tears. Rachel rubbed soothing circles on her back as she rocked them slowly. "You're going to be okay. I promise you, you're going to be okay."

Finn quickly wiped at the tear that escaped his eye. The sight of his wife holding his sobbing daughter was heartbreaking. He felt helpless. When she was a baby and she cried, he would solve it by changing her diaper or feeding her or just holding her. When she would cry over a cut from falling he would put a Band-Aid on it and kiss the booboo. When she cried because she had to miss her best friend's birthday party when she had the chicken pox in fourth grade, he bought her ice cream and watched her favorite movies with her. Now, he didn't know what to do. This wasn't a problem he could solve with kisses or ice cream.

Rachel felt her daughter flinch in her arms as the door clicked open. A young nurse, whose long auburn hair was tied back, stepped inside. She smiled sadly when she saw her patient crying in Rachel's arms. "Is this a bad time?"

Lily lifted her head from her mother's chest and wiped at her dampened cheeks. "No, I'm okay."

"I'm Julie, one of Lily's nurses. You'll probably see me the most." Julie introduced herself to Rachel and Finn as she checked the machines attached to Lily. "I just came to check your vitals."

"I'm Rachel and that's my husband Finn."

"I'm doing okay." Lily whispered.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need me to increase the pain medications?"

"I am, but I'll be okay."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Julie said before frowning slightly. "The police are here to take your statement."

"The police? You called the police?" Lily shouted frantically.

"Lily, he needs to be punished for what he did. He needs to be locked up so he can never step foot near you again." Finn said.

"Dad is right, Lily. I completely understand that you're scared and probably ashamed-although you shouldn't be- and you don't want to talk about it, but you have to tell the police and give them a statement. It's going to be hard, I'm not going to lie, but you will thank yourself for talking to the police. They are going to help you and putting him in jail will make you feel safe."

Lily hesitated before nodding at her mother. "Okay, but I want to talk to them alone."

Finn opened his mouth to protest, but Rachel interjected. "If that is what you want. But just know that Dad and I will not judge you or be mad at you for anything that happened. If you change your mind you just come and get us and whoever you want will be by your side in seconds."

"Okay." Lily nodded.

"I'll go get the officer." Julie said quietly before slipping out of the room.

A middle aged women with blonde hair pulled back tightly and a police uniform stepped inside the room minutes later. She smiled softly, extending her hand to Finn. "I'm Officer Rosie Green."

"I'm Finn," Finn introduced himself as he shook the officer's hand. "That's my wife Rachel, and our daughter Lily."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Lily. Nobody deserves to be treated that way and I want to do everything I can to give you justice and put whoever hurt you in jail. I'm going to ask you some questions that might be hard to answer, but I need you to be as detailed and honest as possible, okay?"

Lily nodded nervously. Rachel pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and slipped off the bed. "We'll be right outside if you change your mind."

"You say the word and I'll stop and get them for you." Rosie said.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled before taking Finn's hand and leading them into the hall. Rachel leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply. "How did this happen?"

"I want to find that fucking kid and beat him till he's begging for death." Finn spoke furiously through gritted teeth.

"Is he going to be tried as an adult?"

"He better be." Finn said. "You don't think we should be in there with her right now?"

"She doesn't want us in there. It would probably be easier for her to have the support, but right now we need to do what she wants and needs. Her rights and decisions were taken from her. We can't force her to do things she doesn't want right now. She needs to feel in control again." She knew exactly what her daughter was feeling and she would do anything to take that feeling away from her daughter. She needed to wake up from this living nightmare.

 _Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update in April, but no guarantees; only like a month left of the semester though. Thanks for reading!_

 _Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pitter patter of dog nails on the wooden floor and the soft jingle of a collar could be heard as the front door opened. The Border collie mix wagged its tail in excitement and let out a single bark.

"Hi Faith." Rachel greeted as she gently pet the dog's head. She moved out of the doorway, allowing Finn and Liam to help Lily inside. The black and white dog spun with joy as she spotted Lily, who she hadn't seen in a week. Rachel smiled and patted the dog's back. "I think Faith is happy you're home, Lily."

Finn and Liam helped Lily to the couch. Faith hopped onto the cushion beside her and curled up against her, resting her head on Lily's thigh. Lily couldn't help the smile that found her lips as she placed her hand on Faith's head. "Hi Faith, I missed you."

"Do you need anything, Lily? Something to drink or eat?" Rachel asked.

A grin spread across Lily's lips as her eyes moved to Finn. "Maybe one of Dad's grilled cheeses?"

Finn let out a small chuckle. "Anything for you, Lil."

"Thanks Daddy." Lily smiled as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Liam sat on the other side of the dog.

Rachel followed her husband into the kitchen. She grabbed the stack of mail from the counter and slid onto the bar stool at the island as Finn pulled out a pan. "My Dad knows some lawyers here so he's going to reach out to them."

"I just wish she didn't have to go through all these legal events now." Finn frowned.

"I know, me too, but there's no other way. We're not dropping the charges and risking him hurting her again. And she won't get her closure until he's in jail." Rachel spoke in a low voice to avoid Lily hearing.

"I know." Finn sighed. "What about a therapist?"

"If she doesn't want to see mine then I'll research a few and let her choose."

"And what happens when she goes back to school?" Finn tossed a square of butter onto the pan causing it to sizzle. "Liam said people are already talking and asking him what happened to Lily?"

"People are going to talk, we can't protect her from that. We just have to hope nobody bothers her and if it gets bad we transfer her." Rachel said as she shuffled through the mail. "One step at a time."

Finn nodded. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" Rachel smiled. Her smile suddenly fell as she stared at the envelope in her hands. Her palms grew sweaty as she read the address label- Ohio County Prison. She swallowed thickly as she tore open the envelope and unfolded its contents.

Finn turned to grab a plate, but paused when he noticed Rachel's nervous stature as she carefully read the paper in her trembling hands. "What is it?"

Rachel peeled her eyes off the paper to meet her husband's concerned eyes. "It's Jesse's parole terms. He's not allowed to leave Ohio."

Finn grabbed a plate and slid the sandwich onto it. He was trying to remain calm for his wife's sake, but anger seemed to consume him at the mention of Jesse's name. "Well that's good at least."

"But what if he doesn't stay there? What if he comes looking for me? Or the kids?" Rachel rambled nervously.

Finn strolled towards his wife and grabbed her hand. "Hey, I'm not going to let that happen. I will personally hire someone to watch him if that's what it takes. If it makes you feel safe, I'll hire a police officer to guard our house 24/7."

"No, that's extreme. I just…I thought I had more time before I had to worry about this."

Finn leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of Rachel's head. "I know, but you're still safe. It's been over fifteen years."

Rachel folded the paper back up and dropped it back onto the pile of mail. "You're right. I have enough things to worry about right now anyway."

"We'll get through this. We always do."

Rachel flinched. Her hands grabbed her growing stomach.

Finn's eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

A smile stretched across her lips. She reached for Finn's hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby is kicking."

Finn smiled wide as he felt the small flutter beneath his hand. "Look at that."

"I have an appointment next week if you want to come. We should be able to find out the sex."

"I will definitely come." Finn leaned down and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

Liam sat on the end of the couch that his sister and dog laid on. His phone vibrated with a message for the umpteenth time. He swiped it open and replied to his friend before glancing at his sister. "I know you didn't want anyone but our aunts and uncles and Katie seeing you in the hospital, but Andrew really wants to see you now that you're home."

Lily peeled her eyes off the television to look at her brother. "I…I don't really want anyone to see me like this."

"You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. Besides Andrew's known you since you were five. He cares about you a lot." Liam had to stop Andrew from hunting down Joey when he told him what he did to Lily. Liam was almost certain his friend had romantic feelings towards his sister.

"I guess I can't hide out forever." She sighed.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Liam's fingers tapped on the screen of his phone feverishly. He looked back up at his sister and chuckled. "Thank you because he's been driving me crazy this whole week about seeing you."

Lily giggled. "He's sweet."

"He likes you." Liam admitted.

"As a sister."

"No he likes you romantically. Believe me, I've known him forever, I can tell when he likes a girl." A smirk found Liam's lips.

A rosy color tinted Lily's cheeks. She shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to the TV. Liam sensed that his sister had mutual feelings. He wished he had brought this up before she started dating Joey. Maybe he could have avoided this whole thing. Guilt swam in the pit of his stomach. He never liked Joey, but he tolerated his because they were teammates on the football team. He knew it was trouble when Joey started dating Lily, but he never believed it would escalate to something like this. He should have known though; he should have seen the signs. She was jumpy and snappy. If only he had pushed her further to find out what was wrong. He swore in that moment that he would do everything to protect her from getting hurt again.

 _Hey guys, I know I'm terrible. I am so sorry that I neglected this story. It started with being busy and then I had writer's block which eventually led to a loss of inspiration for this story. I started writing fanfic for The Fosters, which has been my favorite show since Glee ended. Anyway, something sparked inspiration for this story and I decided to start writing again. You all deserve that for sticking with me all these years. I can't promise regular updates, but I will be writing a lot before the semester starts again. I hope some of my readers are still interested. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but the next one will be better! I apologize again. Review!_

 _P.S. Over my winter break I rewatched the entire series of Wizards of Waverly Place and after rereading my fanfic for that and seeing how terrible it was, I've decided to rewrite that. The first chapter is up so if any of you liked that show and are interested it's called Keep Holding On Rewrite._


End file.
